America's Wizarding War
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: A Battle rages in the heart of America of power hungry maniacs. Alan Makayli, President of the US Council must call on the country's forgotten ally over seas. Can Alan ally their two countries to save his own? Will they need The Elder Wand and it's user?
1. America's Fireplace

"We need help, Alan!" Mark shouted. "We can't do this on our own, it's completely out of hand."

"We'll manage!" Alan shouted back. "We don't need help."

"God you're blind! We need the help and if we don't it soon we'll be over run and it will be all over for The Council and for the people!" Alan had no argument for this. "Old friend..." Mark said softly claming his irritation and trying a new approch and put a hand on Alan's shoulder. "We need help and you speak for all of us. We trust your judgment, that's why you lead and we follow." Alan sighed.

"Okay..." He said finally. "...but I want you to be there with me." Mark smiled.

"Of course I will come, What kind of Adviser do you think I am, but you have to do the talking." Alan rolled his eyes.

"You're better at speaking then me, why do you think you're my adviser is the first place? I don't know the first thing about political terminology." Mark laughed.

"Alright, alright point made." He scratched his head, pointed his wand at the wall behind him. A fireplace morphed out of the wall, dark and moldy it looked as though it had not been used for months. In truth contact with the Ministry of Magic ever since the Wizarding Civil War movement and comunitcation had been shut down except to communicate with the Department of Games and Sports and they actually used Owls for that. They had not since the Civil War made face to face contact (not inculding Quidditch).

"I don't have any powder." Alan said and Mark just smiled.

"You're not getting off that easy." He said pulling a small pouch from his pocket. He poured a little bit of gray powder into his hand and threw it into the empty fireplace. The fireplace brust into flames instantly.

"You first..." Mark said. Alan sighed, nodded, walked into the flames and said.

"Ministry of Magic, London." and he disappeared.

"Hold the elevator!" A man shouted. He ran his way quickly to the elevator, very much out of breathe. He took the elevator to the top floor and exited giving a nod to the Secretary in the entrance. She nodded back and he proceeded to the door, knocked and was granted access by the room's occupant.

"Minister Tonks..." The man he addressed turned to see a goblin panting for breath. He walked over to his companion and kneeling, put a hand to the goblin's chest and closed his eyes. The goblin's breathing slowly became steady and clam. The Minister removed his hand from the goblin and smiled. "Thank you, Sir." He said and the Minister nodded.

"Now, Alenhog." The Minister said standing up to return to his desk. "What news is so important that you must risk not breathing to report it to me?" Alenhog smiled, but remained very serious.

"The Fireplace from The Americas has activated, Sir." The Minister turned quickly.

"Has anyone come through yet?" He asked and the goblin shook his head.

"No, not of yet. What do you want to do?" Minister Tonks stood from where he had been nealing with Alenhog and said.

"Alert the main guard and have them meet me in the Entrance Hall." Alenhog nodded and scuttled off. Minister Tonks disapperated and apperated into the Entrance Hall where there was already a crowd gathered. A few more loud pops cleared the area quickly announcing the arrival of five Aurors, with their wands drawn.

"What's going on?" asked the nearest of the five to the Minister.

"The Americans Fireplace reactivated itself." The Minister replied looking pointedly at the newly burning fire with the Americas Eagle Chest embeded in the stone above it. The Auror raised an eyebrow.

"They must be desprate to call on us." The Minister gave him a stern look. "What?" He asked.

"A little more maturity please Potter." He said to his Auror and second in command. The man had been about to reply, when a wizzing noise came from the fire and a brown-haired man landed slightly hard against the marble floor of the entrance. A second wizzing noise and a second man hit the floor beside the first.

"Damn, I forgot how hard it is to stay on your feet when you travel by the flew network." The first man nudged the second and the second man went silent with an "Oh."

"Stand up." Ordered Auror Potter. Both men stood within the circle of on-lookers.

"Now I see why the Fireplace was boared, a welcoming comity without punch." Said the second man.

"Mark, quiet." The first man said. "I'm sorry for my friend, he has a devious and sarcastic nature though he means well. I am President Alan MaKayli and this is High council member and Adviser Markus Redilin my...political second." Minister Tonks lowered his wand slightly and said.

"I am Minister Ted Lupin Tonks and this is James Sirius Potter the Head of the Aurors main guard and my second." James stood a little straighter, lowering his wand and signaling the other four Aurors to do the same.

"Is there a possibility we could talk in privet or..." Alan said noticing the Auror James' slight uneasy movement. "...a place more secluded?" He asked. Ted nodded, and held his hand out in greeting. Alan shook it, as well as shaking James' and Mark did the same.

"This way..." Ted offered. "...we'll talk in my office. James." He said pointedly and the Auror nodded flicking his head to the others who dissaperated without a word. Minister Tonks, Auror Potter, Preident MaKayli and Politicain Redilin made their way up to the Ministers office; with four loud pops.


	2. Problem worth concidering

Minister Lupin sat behind his desk and motioned for Alan and Markus to sit in the chairs in front. They did so, though James stood next to Teddy and leaned against the window sill.

"What exactly can we help you with?" Teddy asked his two visitors. Alan looked over at Markus who rolled his eyes at him, then turned to Teddy.

"We have a situation that is not much different then the one you had about twelve to thirteen years ago. Dark Wizard issues you could say." James raised an eyebrow.

"A bit informal wouldn't you say?" James said irritably. Teddy was about to tell him off when Markus answered him.

"If you have a better and or more accurate way of phrasing it please share it." He said coolly. Teddy smiled.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit hot-headed sometimes." Teddy looked thoughtfully up at his companion who just glared at him.

"Yes, well you can see my dilemma and unfortunately we neither have a prophecy nor a hero to die come back and then deminish our problem as you did. I can tell you that we are quite at loss and could use a lot of help. We have lost a lot of good men and the amount of resisters is shrinking. We really need help." Markus finished and looked helplessly at Teddy, who in turn looked stern and was processing in his head how to proceed.

"James..." He said finally, and James stood up to attention. "...I need your Father and all the Aurors to meet in The Department of Mysteries in five minutes, for a run down and update to see what we are up against." James raised an eyebrow again, looked over Alan then nodded and disapparated with a loud crack. Teddy leaned back in his chair and put his fingers together, thinking hard about the next step. Standing up he walked over to the door and motioned for them to follow. Alan and Markus got up and followed him out quickly.

"I'm very sorry that our first encounter after so many years is about such a dark subject." Markus said to Teddy. Teddy nodded at Markus.

"It's a bit discouraging that, it has come to only communicate when Quidditch and disasters occur. Despite my regret of that being the case. I am glad that after this is over we may have a chance to replenish our connection." Markus smiled.

"Well said and thank you." Teddy returned the smile which morphed back into a stern look.

"You said back in my office that you had a small company of resisters at your bidding."

"Yes." Markus said. "Though I would not have allowed them to come with us. The more we have protecting the public the better." Teddy then looked over to Alan who had not said a word since their former greeting.

"Not to seem rude, but what exactly do you do as the President?" Alan looked up.

"I um... am not one for military speak so it is hard for me to do anything to communicate about the subject. As I said before Markus is my adviser and as of a few days ago Military Task Force Commander. I'm sorry that I am so quiet, I usually deal in financial and government based issues. War is new to me." Teddy looked at Markus.

"Look I know that Alan here is a bit shaken up. Truthfully he is not good a conversationalist, though he is very very bright and an exemplary Wizard and I would seriously be a fool not to have him along by any means." Teddy nodded and smiled brightly at Alan, who smiled back appreciatively.

"I suppose Mr. MaKayli that war being a new thing for you is not necessarily a bad thing." Teddy said as they reached the elevator. Alan nodded.

"Please, Alan is fine. I quite agree, though I do feel awfully useless when it comes to this. My Country is in danger and I feel like I can't do anything to help" He gave a weak smile and Teddy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be silly, you are a great leader. You do not need to know details of war to protect your people, though listening to those that do is beneficial." Alan smiled at Markus. They enter the elevator without another word and made their way to The Department of Mysteries.


End file.
